Ultrasound images, also referred to as sonograms, are generated by measuring a reflection of an ultrasonic pulse induced into tissue or other material using an ultrasound transducer, referred to as a probe. The measured reflections are used to generate and display an image to an operator which are useful in medical and veterinary applications. Previous approaches in motion analysis with ultrasound included analyzing static images generated via ultrasound. As a result, an operator was required to manually label a target bony structure in every position, one static frame at a time.